thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnolia Reinhart
Lady Magnolia Reinhart is one of the ten wealthiest and most powerful individuals in Issrysil, also the ruler of the Reinhart Family, one of the Five Families. Appearance Magnolia has curly blonde hair, and wears bright clothing and expensive jewelry. Personality Lady Magnolia is a happy woman almost all of the time. That said, she is actually deliberately happy, and good natured because people liked a happy person, therefore are more likely to lower their guards. Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Lady Magnolia'S influence is so vast that at her word every garrison of every major city in the north would mobilize to back her if she so ordered.Chapter 3.10 Classes/Levels: * Lady Lv. ? Skills: * Intentions * Charm * Demeanor Equipment: * A monocle that allows her to read Skills and Levels, unless they are concealed.Chapter 2.31 * A short range teleportation ring. * A ring that shoots a thin crimson light, that expends to a beam of burning air, engulfing the target in a column of fire and then explode, leaving nothing but a crater of black, smoking ash. Gallery Trivia * Magnolia was 18 when she participated in the 1st Antinium War.Timeline.txt * She loves sweet treats and drinks. * She hates mysteries. * Magnolia had learned to play chess when she was sixteen and has been playing regularly with at least one good opponent since then.Chapter 2.31 * At her sixteenth birthday, she received 10 massive suits of plate armor Golems, as a present. * She hates the Reinhart Estate in First Landing.Chapter 3.14 * Lady Magnolia is on a short list of names one has to memorize no matter where one lives in the world, showing how far her influence reaches.Interlude-3 * Magnolia's mansion is located in close vicinity to Invrisil.Chapter 3.35 * Mangolia once swear she'd never go back to her family's estate in First Landing unless she were dragged kicking and screaming. Chapter 4.06 KM * Her mother died at some point in the past.Chapter 4.06 KM Quotes * (To Ryoka) “It’s Ryoko, isn’t it? It’s rare that I see the same Runner in so many days.” * (To Teriach) "Your little hovel, then. Your crack in the side of the mountain. Your little pit where you hoard shiny objects and hide from the world. I am telling you, that girl is important!” * (To Erin) “Good evening, Miss Solstice. Do take a seat. We have much to talk about.” * (To Erin) “I should be delighted. You are quite the unusual young lady, you know.” * (To herself) “Teriarch did say this would happen sooner or later. But did it have to happen when I put my favorite tea pot out?” * (To Erin) “After all that insightfulness, force of will, and commendable chess playing ability, that is hardly a question worthy of you, Erin Solstice.” * (To Erin) “Throw this tea cup at you if you continue asking such questions.” * (To Ressa) “I believe the young woman will hit you if you do that again, Ressa. And she has both Fighting and Punch as skills. I would be careful.” * (To Ressa) “Ressa, the next time he asks a stupid question, have one of the Golems tear off his arm and beat him with it? Or do it yourself if you’re so inclined.” * (To Theofore) “I’m sure they wouldn’t. But unless I receive a satisfactory answer, it is I who shall go to war with them.” * (To Ryoka) “Can I offer you anything? Tea? Biscuits? A knife to the throat? How would you feel most comfortable?” * (To Ivolethe) “I am Lady Magnolia. This mansion and the land around are mine. You are not welcome here. Begone.” * (To Nemor) “Oh really? And who else do you have to die with you? More Assassins? I do believe I’ve cooked all of them, but I’ll happily do it to a few dozen more.” * (To Nemor) “If you had begged—no, even if you had, it is far too late. This is the price you pay for overconfidence, Nemor. And betrayal.” * (To Tyrion) “Lord Tyrion. I’d rather hoped you would have eaten something ghastly and exploded by now, but fortune hasn’t been kind to either of us, has it?” * (To Tyrion) “You really haven’t changed. As pleasant as this is Tyrion, I think I shall go walk barefoot on glass shards for a more delightful change of pace.” * (To Ressa)“Did you? Ah, you’re too thoughtful, Ressa. And you got to shove young Damia. I envy you.” * (To Regis)“Hello? Anyone there? Grandfather, I know you’re listening! Come out already! I haven’t got all day!” * (To Regis) “Give the old man a second to insist on ceremony and make an entrance and we’ll be here all day, Ressa. Old man, I know you’re out there! Come here, you pretentious letch!” * (To Regis) “Oh, forgive me great uncle Regis. Or is it great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle Regis? A few hundred more greats? Would you like me to say that every time we meet?” * (To Regis) “And I don’t care, you puffed up ghost.” * (To Regis) “I, Magnolia Reinhart, do return to my ancestral home to claim the right of my blood. I ask for relics of the past for war and protection, to protect the lands our family has claimed, to destroy our enemies, and safeguard our legacy.” * References Category:CharactersCategory:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Ladies Category:Five Families Category:Issrysil